La vida que nunca debiera haber tenido
by Paulika
Summary: Remus se siente triste, solo. No ve esperanza en el futuro. Se siente deprimido. No soporta su cuerpo. Siente rabia al pensar en el dia en que se convirtio en lo que es: un licantropo.


Mientras que para algunos es inspiración, para otros es sufrimiento. Dolor. No soporto ver a la Luna. Me recuerda lo que soy, lo que me ha tocado ser. Un licántropo. ¡Soy un peligro! Soy... soy capaz de matar. De asesinar... Y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Mis garras, mi dentadura, mi fuerza lo harían. ¿No podría haber muerto en el ataque?  
  
Mi primo Frank me llevó allí. Yo sólo tenía tres años. Él, 15. Ambos fuimos juntos al parque. Decía llevarme para ligar, y de paso "para que me diera el aire". Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando y hablando. Él dijo que era muy inteligente para mi escasa edad. Se hizo de noche, y unos gritos... espantosos se escuchaban. Mucha gente corría, huía, despavorida. Frank hablaba con una chica, ajeno a lo que ocurría. No se daba cuenta, estaban lejos. Un ser monstruoso se acercaba, arrasando todo a su paso. Vi, aterrorizado, cómo iba donde mi primo. Corrí todo lo que mi pequeño cuerpo me permitió hacia él. Grité que se acercaba. Frank no supo a lo que me refería hasta que el hombre lobo hizo acto de presencia. Mordió y despedazó a la chica en cuestión de segundos, provocando mi llanto. Impotente, observé cómo se acercaba a mi primo. Le cogió del pelo y le arañó su cara. Aquel joven rostro. Le pegó una patada y, de un mordisco, lo empotró contra el viejo roble que se encontraba allí. Frank gritaba de dolor. Pedía ayuda. Yo sólo podía llorar... no fui capaz de ir en busca de la ayuda que él reclamaba... De un zarpazo le cortó toda parte del cuerpo humano que transportara vida a la cabeza. A base de dentelladas arrancó de su cuerpo la cabeza y la dejó a mi lado. Nunca olvidaré sus verdes ojos observando el vacío sin expresión alguna. No llegué a gritar. El miedo me paralizó. Ese ser me cogió con sus afilados dientes del brazo y los hundió en mi piel. Llegó hasta el hueso. Su pelo disminuyó de tamaño. Los dientes y su cuerpo le siguieron. Más tarde, se encontraba a mi lado. Llorando. Me pidió perdón. Que no lo odiara por aquello. Me hizo un torniquete e intentó lavarme la herida. Yo reanudé mi llanto. Luego me di cuenta. El licántropo era mi primo Joe. Había matado a su hermano, a una desconocida y arrastrado y condenado a su primo pequeño de tan sólo tres años a "su vida". A partir de aquel día se inició mi vida, mi maldita vida, como hombre lobo.  
  
Y ya no puedo más. Al principio odiaba a Joe por haberme hecho esto. Por haber matado a Frank. Años más tarde me di cuenta de que él no era culpable. Que nadie era culpable excepto la Naturaleza, por pemitir que actos así sucedieran.  
  
No sé qué debo hacer. El suicidio me iría bien a mí y al mundo. Un peligro menos. Sin mbargo, es cobarde. No puedo hacer esto a quienes han confiado en mí. Mi soledad me agobia, a pesar de todo. Si tuviera alguien capaz de comprenderme... que me aceptara y me quisiera como soy. Que me apoyara... Pero no ocurrirá. Black, Potter y Pettigrew son los únicos que no me desprecian por mi aspecto enfermizo. Aún así, son demasiado felices y despreocupados los tres solos. No puedo, no debo poner una carga sobre ellos, ni molestarles, por semejante tontería que es mi persona. Soy, he sido y seré un desgraciado. Si no fuera lo que soy sí querría comunicarme con el resto de la gente. Pero no voy a ser una carga para nadie. Mi madre morirá pronto, mi padre ya lo hizo. Cuando mamá muera... sí. A pesar de que sea cobarde, lo haré. Me suicidaré. Nadie sufrirá. Porque la vida y la felicidad son como un laberinto. Cuando vas escapando de los contratiempos y puedes llegar a sentirte vivo por dentro, a ser feliz, algo te lo impedirá. Para colmo, en mi caso, llegar a quitarme todo de encima para llegar al centro, a la felicidad y la vida plena, supone abandonar mi cuerpo y ocupar otro. Que cada mes no se transforme en un ser despiadado. La vida no ha sido justa conmigo. Tal vez yo tampoco lo fui. ¿Pero qué he hecho yo para ser condenado, desde los tres años, a esta vida? Con tan poca edad, es imposible hacer daño. ¿Por qué sólo he recibido dolor, sufrimiento, desprecio, odio...?  
  
Sea lo que sea, ya no importa. Ya nada importa. Pronto todo acabará. Pasaré a mejor vida, dejando ésta. La vida que nunca debiera haber tenido. 


End file.
